Hundido en la Oscuridad
by Canon lady
Summary: cuando te encuentras sumergido en la obscuridad, siempre habrá una luz, que te salve de todo. fic perteneciente al evento, por el mes sasusaku de la pagina: SasuSaku **Eternal Love** Sasuke/Sasusaku.


"El primer rayo de sol, me ilumina el corazón

Te distingo junto a mí, Mi salvación"

 **-si amaneciera-saratoga-**

 **Hundido en la oscuridad**

* * *

Desde siempre he estado en esta habitación, llena de oscuridad y repleta de tristeza y soledad, desde que mi clan desapareció me hundí en un pozo repleto de oscuridad, donde la luz no existía.

Nunca me di cuenta que la luz estaba justo a mi lado, tan sumido estaba en la venganza, que nunca mire aquella luz que siempre estuvo a mi lado.

Cuando tome la decisión de irme de la aldea, para ser más fuerte, y lograr vengarme de mi hermano, aquella luz intento detenerme, hasta intento irse conmigo.

Pero no lo podía permitir, el camino que iba a tomar estaba repleto de oscuridad, no permitiría que esa luz se apagara, no me lo perdonaría, aquella noche abandone a mi luz, esa noche me hundí completamente en la oscuridad.

A los años, fácilmente podías decir que estaba en medio de toda la oscuridad, pero entonces, me volví a encontrar con ella, aquella pequeña luz, había crecido ahora era más brillante que nunca, con solo verla podía sentir como su luz me llamaba, diciendo regresa junto a mí, pero todavía no, todavía no cumplía mi venganza, y la oscuridad en mi interior era muy fuerte, Salí de ese lugar deseando algo en silencio, por favor espérame.

Aquel día en que cumplí mi venganza, fue el día donde la oscuridad me cegó, me controlo, y desde entonces estaba envuelto en la oscuridad, tanto así que, casi acabo con la vida de mi luz, aquello que yo me prometí que nunca haría.

Cuando la guerra comenzó, mi corazón estaba lleno de dudas, que nadie lograría responderlas, pero aquel encuentro con mi hermano, mi antigua luz, logro que la oscuridad disminuyera de mi corazón.

Después de aquella charla junto a los hokages de mi viejo hogar, mis dudas se disiparon, ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Había decidido luchar, junto a mis viejos amigos y junto mi luz, quien a pesar de que quería protegerla, me demostró que ya no era la misma de antes, que ahora no solo brillaba ante mis ojos, sino que ahora era casi tan fuerte como el dobe o incluso como yo.

La oscuridad, mientras avanzaba la batalla, iba desapareciendo, por esos sentimientos de amistad y amor que tenía guardados desde hace mucho.

Cuando nos separamos a causa de kaguya, en aquel desierto podía sentir como el sol quemaba mi piel, debía encontrar la salida, fue entonces cuando la vi, estaba sanando a Obito y con su fuerza intentaba mantener el portal abierto para que yo pudiera llegar, nuevamente mi luz me guiaba hacia un camino, cuando veo que se va a desmayar apuro el paso, esa luz era muy impórtate como para que se lastimara cayendo al suelo, logre sujetarla antes de que cayera, fue entonces cuando después de mucho tiempo, intercambiamos miradas, como en el pasado la luz de sus ojos era tan fuerte, que me llamaba nuevamente, rogándome que no le soltara.

Cuando todo acabo la guerra, y mi enfrentamiento contra mi mejor amigo, ella se nos acercó, a curarnos, después de aquella pelea, sentía la necesidad de disculparme por todo, por todo lo que había hecho, debía disculparme con ella, sobre todas las cosas.

-sakura, yo….- dije con la voz adolorida después de todo la batalla me había dejado muy débil.

-Silencio, necesito concentrarme-podía observar que no quería escuchar nada que viniera de mi, pero tengo que hacerlo.

-perdón-dije en un susurro.

-perdon-note que se paralizo al instante en el que me escucho-porque?.

-por todo lo que hice- dije sonriendo un poco, tratando de transmitirle lo arrepentido que estaba.

-más te vale, cielos-dijo mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos- eres una molestia, estúpido.

Mi corazón se sentía satisfecho, todavía no podrían, demostrarle mis sentimientos, pero aun así, deseo que ella me pueda esperar, hasta que logre perdonarme a mí mismo.

El primer rayo de sol, me ilumina mi corazón, te distingo junto a mí, mi salvación.

END

* * *

Bueno este fic participa en el evento del mes sasusaku de la página

SasuSaku **Eternal Love**

Me gusto mucho escribir este fanfic.

Porfavor dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leerlo

 **Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es de masashi kishimoto**


End file.
